


A Rose Ever So Deadly

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [68]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe
Genre: Angry Pamela, Dead Joker, F/F, Girls Kissing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Injured Harleen Quinzel, Kissing, Murder, POV Joker (DCU), POV Multiple, POV Pamela Isley, Pamela Loves Harleen, Past Joker/Harleen Quinzel, Plants, Revenge, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Pamela Isley keeps a trophy.





	A Rose Ever So Deadly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreativeReading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeReading/gifts).



> So this is a bit of a creepy story for my first foray into the DC fandom. It's based on the art "Rosed" by [dholl](https://dholl.deviantart.com) at Deviantart:
> 
> [ ](https://dholl.deviantart.com/art/Rosed-113745572)
> 
> It is also inspired by a first line meme, in whhich **CreativeReading** gave me the sentence " _Hanging up on him once was understandable, but twice was just downright cruel._ "

Hanging up on him once was understandable, but twice was just downright cruel. After everything he had done for her! Well, to her, but that was beside the point. He was her puddin’. She should be taking every call, not picking up and then hanging up!

Maybe the last time he had gone too far. Not that he cared that he’d left marks, but the warehouse seemed quiet without her and her hyenas. He was stumped and he needed his Harley. Her incessant rambling was better than silence when he was plotting how to bring down the Bat. And sometimes, she even had decent ideas, though he’d never tell her that. He’d never tell _anyone_ that.

He was so lost in his thoughts it took him a minute to register his chest hurt. This was unusual. With all the beatings he took at the hands of the Bat and the Joker venom running through his veins he didn’t think he could feel pain. But there it was, a throbbing pain in the center of his chest that was just growing worse.

Had he been poisoned? No, that wasn’t possible. He was immune to most poisons.

Then his eyes widened as he remembered who Harley had run off to.

He was immune to most poisons…

...or at least the ones known to him.

He clutched his chest as he felt something coming up his throat, blocking his airway. Damn that plant woman...in the end, it seemed she’d had enough on her girl’s behalf.

And he was her unfortunate victim.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

“Oh, honeysuckle!” Harley bounded into their apartment, her jester suit torn to shreds. “I might need some patching up.”

Pamela Isley looked up and her eyes widened. “What happened to you, Harley?” she asked, moving away from the plant she was tending.

“Oh, some of Puddin’s old cronies were looking for him and thought I mighta snuffed him,” she said with a slight shrug before wincing. Pamela was over to her in an instant, peeling off what was left of the outfit and staring at the knife slashes. Most didn’t require stitches, thank goodness, but seeing that much damage to the only human she had fond feelings for hurt her.

“You’re going to give me names so I can teach them a lesson, right?” Pamela asked.

“It’s not a big deal,” Harley said. “Nothing worse than what Puddin’ put me through. No puncture wounds, see? All slashes, no stabs.”

Pamela checked her increasing rage and carefully put her arms around Harley. “No one’s going to hurt you without paying for it,” she said before pressing a kiss into the hair on the side of Harley’s head. She could feel Harley relax in her embrace and that was good. The damage the bastard had done was still lingering, but it was better now. “Why don’t you go take a nice hot soak? Then we can work on patching you up.”

Harley pulled away and nodded before quickly leaning back in and kissing Pamela on the lips. She didn’t linger long, but Pamela was satisfied with the kiss. It warmed her little black heart, actually.

She waited until Harley was in the bathroom and then made her way to the door. Harley was good about not going to the roof. Of, she knew the plants wouldn’t hurt her, even if they might nibble at her a little, but she also knew that was Pamela’s Private Place, just like the basement was with her boys. It helped to have the run-down complex to themselves, it did.

She made her way up to the roof and walked to the locked maintenance shed up there. She knew Harley could pick the lock in seconds but she wouldn’t. And good thing, too. She might not forgive Pamela for what was inside.

She opened the door and stared at the dirt mound. She never bothered burying him completely but gave the plant with the blood red flowers growing out of his chest enough dirt and nutrients to thrive. Flowers that bloomed from Joker Venom. 

And...well, the Joker.

Her greatest achievement.

“And how are you my pretties?” she asked. The pollen didn’t bother her, as she was immune to Joker's toxic blood as well as the hybrid poison that coursed through the stems. She touched one of the flowers and then stared down at the skull with the rictus grin. “One day I will rid Gotham of your influence, you bastard. And then Harley will be okay. It’s the least I can do for her.” She thought she heard faint laughter in response, and then she looked back at her beauties. “Oh, new trick? How wonderful. Mommy will study it later.” And then she picked up a watering can and began to water the blooming bush in the middle of Joker’s chest. After all, she did have something beautiful from that bastard to take care of...


End file.
